The Strange Problems
by Artymas
Summary: The Kingdom hearts characters take on some attributes of other shows that their voice actors have been in. Leon turns into a vampire and Sora can see dead people.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing of profitable value in this fan fic. I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands, two years after the defeat of Ansem. Sora had somehow managed to return to Destiny Islands ((Nobody send me hateful reviews about this!!!)) and was starting to see some strange things. People with knives through them and such. But he merely shook it off as the sun playing tricks on him and returned to whatever he was doing.  
  
Suddenly, a person with the side of their face burnt rushed up to Sora, screaming. Sora screamed along with the person and while trying to get away from the strange person, tripped over a log. He knocked out cold.  
  
"Wake up, lazy bum!" a voice said in Sora's head and his eyes flickered open to see Kairi leaning over him. "I can't believe you're still sleeping!" she said huffily. "Riku told me that by ten o' clock you were dead." The word 'dead' sent shivers down Sora's spine and he looked around. He could not see the odd, screaming person but saw only Kairi.  
  
"Hey, Kairi, have you seen anyone...odd around lately?" he asked. Kairi gave him a confused look.  
  
"Only some guy with long, brown hair, followed by a girl with short brown hair." Kairi responded before walking along the shore. Sora got up quickly and ran around the whole island until he found the two.  
  
"How'd you get here?" he asked them when he saw them.  
  
"Well that's a fine hello." Yuffie responded, crossing her arms.  
  
"We have a problem," Leon replied, his voice dark and brooding as per usual. Sora gave Leon a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is what we mean!" Yuffie replied, pulling some blue rectangular object out of an unknown pocket. It was constantly beeping to a tune and would not shut up. "It's been doing that since I found it on my dresser beside my bed." she said, thumping the device angrily. "Now tell him your problem, Squall."  
  
"It's Leon. But this is my problem." he replied, and his face changed shape. His eyes were now yellow and he had no eyebrows; instead, there were bumps. He opened his mouth and fangs poked out so sharp they could puncture skin. "And I suddenly have a craving for blood." He added, his face changing back to normal.  
  
"Anything weird happen to you?" Yuffie asked, banging the blue object with a rock.  
  
"Well, I have seen rather odd looking people. They have swords through their stomachs and such. I think that I see dead people." Sora replied, his eyes growing wide. Suddenly, a dead person walked behind him and he felt the chill of death while it was oblivious to Yuffie and Leon.  
  
"Hey Riku!" Sora exclaimed, waving to his silver haired friend that had rounded the corner, a disturbed look on his face. He looked up and joined the group. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"People...claiming to be my family. Calling me Simon. And this!" he exclaimed, pulling a few locks of his hair forward. They were beach blond. "It's all so wrong." Riku muttered, clenching his fists.  
  
"I think you'll look good with blond hair." Yuffie replied, putting the now broken blue object into one of her unknown pockets.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be blond!" Riku exclaimed, pulling a few of the hairs out.  
  
"Better than my problem. I think I'm a vampire." Leon said, touching his forehead to make sure the bumps were not there. "And there were these strange people who kept calling me...Angel." (( I couldn't resist!))  
  
"What a sissy name." Riku said.  
  
Suddenly, Aeris rounded a corner, spotted them and ran over to them. Her eyes were frightened and she was hoping they could help her with her problem.  
  
"I suddenly have singing talent!" she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "And this guy named Josh keeps harassing me!" she added, tears rimming her eyes. Everyone exchanged looks. "What is it?"  
  
"We're all having problems that are rather...odd today." Leon replied, rubbing his temples. Aeris was now crying when Kairi came running toward them.  
  
"Some ants keep crawling into my ear and calling me 'Princess Dot'. It's scary! I don't know who this 'Dot' is!" Kairi waved her arms in the air. Everyone sighed and Aeris kept crying. "So everyone else is having problems?" Kairi asked, pushing a finger into her ear and pulling out a screaming ant, then flicking it into the burning sand where it died a slow and painful burning death. ((Cruel, I know. XDDD))  
  
"I guess we have to get to the bottom of this." Riku suggested, really wanting to get rid of the people that constantly claimed to be his family. He had tried killing them, but they just came back to life and scowled or cried.  
  
"Good idea," Yuffie replied, finding another blue object in her unknown pockets and mashing the first button her finger touched. A black child sitting in front of many computers suddenly popped up on the screen that once was just a K.  
  
"About time, Kim." he said, slurping on a soda. "We got a hit on your site."  
  
"Who's this...Kim? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"Good one, Kim. Anyways, Dr. Drakken and Shego have broken into..." but before he could finish, Yuffie had pressed the same button she had pushed to turn it on, hopefully turning it off. It worked.  
  
"This is getting freaky, guys!" Yuffie exclaimed, smashing the blue object again.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better figure this out soon before the problems just might cause some havoc." Leon said just before a group of five individuals (one with green skin and horns) rounded the same corner Riku, Kairi, and Aeris had come around.  
  
"Dude, where have you been?" a tall black man asked, slapping Leon on the back.  
  
"And who are your friends?" a man with a British accent and glasses asked.  
  
"Umm..." Leon could only say but couldn't say another syllable because another man with bleach blond hair started talking.  
  
"Bloody alternate universe sun. Confuses me all the time. Not used to being in sunlight, right mate?" he said all in one breath it seemed.  
  
"Are you alright, Angel?" a woman beside the men asked. she had long, wavy brown hair and a beautiful face.  
  
"One problem..." someone else said. They all turned and saw a young man with brown hair come up to them. "He's not Angel."  
  
(Black screen. This happens whenever something 'Dun, dun dun!' worthy happens on Angel! )  
  
"What do you mean, he's not Angel? Sounds exactly like him! And he's brooding and tall. Brown hair, black clothes. Gotta be him!" the black man exclaimed.  
  
"He's right," Leon said, hoping to move on and figure out this problem. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm not. Now my group needs to figure out why you people think I am and why this poor child is seeing dead people and this girl is having ants call her 'Dot' and..."  
  
"Movies. You all are imitating someone from a show." the woman spoke up.  
  
"Fred?" the man with the glasses said.  
  
"Don't you see? Dead people, The Sixth Sense. Dot, Ants. These are all things from movies." Fred explained.  
  
"Then, we're a movie or show or something?" the black man asked slightly confused.  
  
"I suppose." Fred replied, now herself confused.  
  
"Bloody brilliant! This bloke here is imitating Angel. So that means he can't give me orders anymore! If he's Angel, yet not Angel." the one with blond hair said, now quite happy.  
  
"Listen, let's finish this somewhere inside. The heat is seriously getting on my nerves." Yuffie said, allowing Sora to lead the way to the cave.  
  
Hmm...what will happen next? Will the characters ever get back to their original selves without all these problems? Will Fred ever figure out her explanation without confusing everyone? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Anyways, I wrote this chapter in, like, thirty minutes. XDDD So if it's a little scratchy just blame time. I also wrote this around midnight.  
  
But please review because...I just love reviews! Thank you! Night! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I have to say, yet again, that I own nothing! oo Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Two

After the group had moved into the now rather sweaty cave, which wasn't much better but close enough, Fred continued her explanation.

"Now...this world is a movie, game, or some kind of show, because Leon is acting like Angel and Sora, like Haley Joel Osment's character in the movie The Sixth Sense, as I said before. Now, it is possible that whenever a new movie, game or show is created it's like a door into another world," Fred stopped to allow that to register in everyone's head. "So, we have people like us in the world our show came from. It is possible that there are infinite worlds that are always making up new ones." Fred stopped again, but this time because she was finished.

"So...let me get this straight," Leon said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm a fictional character?"

"Kind of, but you exist in this world. You're a fictional character in other worlds. And worlds modeled after the world's they come from recognize pop-culture icons in the world it's modeled after."

"Huh?" Gunn asked as he had not been listening but instead, had been running his fingers over all the chalked drawings on the caves stonewalls. "These are wonderful drawings, by the way," Gunn added to the group of Kingdom Hearts characters.

"Wait a second," the bleach blonde spoke up, pointing at Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie. "I recognize you two! You're all from Final Fantasy games; you"-he pointed to Leon-"you're from Final Fantasy Eight, and you two"-he pointed to Yuffie and Aeris-"you're both on Final Fantasy Seven. I played the games at my apartment while waiting for some helpless victims to call me for help." Aeris, Yuffie, and Leon exchanged looks.

Riku suddenly started walking to the cave opening. "Wait!" Sora exclaimed, jogging to catch up with Riku. "Where're you going?"

"To pack some things, I just know we're going to have to go to another world so I might as well be ready." he replied, leaving the cave a little less sweaty and sticky.

"I think he's right," Leon replied, leaning against a wall. "We should pack. Not like Yuffie, Aeris, and I can. We just showed up here somehow." ((OO;; Mwuahaha!))

"Neither can we," the British man with glasses now known as Wesley added.

"Wellllll..." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "Kairi and I can, so we'll meet up here later!" He took Kairi's hand and the two ran out of the cave. Everyone stared after them.

"I guess we wait," Gunn said, sitting in the cave dirt. The bleach blonde-haired person now known as Spike kicked some dirt.

"Pfft, forget this! I'm going to spend as much time in the sun as I can!" Spike exclaimed, leaving the cave.

Spike stretched once he reached the outside and let the sunlight wash over him. "Ah! Nice other world sunlight!" he exclaimed, grinning pearly white teeth.

Suddenly, Spike felt a tug at his trench coat. Spike looked down and saw a little girl with light brown hair and yellow overalls. She blushed when he looked down at her and she gripped her overalls in her tiny hands. Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. Great...now little girls were having crushes on him. What next? Old women and animals?

"H-hello?" she stuttered.

"I have to go!" Spike exclaimed, walking off quickly back into the cave. "All right...I'll wait, hopefully we'll go to another world that has sunlight and no vampires."

When Sora, Kairi, and Riku returned, they're suitcases seemed rather beaten up and Sora had a black eye. "What happened?" Fred asked, hopping up and running over to the teenagers.

"Riku's "family" got a hit at me when Riku said he was leaving." Sora said spitefully, rubbing his eye and flinching every now and then.

"Sounds like my kind of family," Spike said eyes lighting up. Everyone gave him a look that said, "Say another word and we'll impale you with sharp items."

"So...are we ready?" Wesley asked, running his hands through his hair. Everyone nodded but suddenly, a thought struck Sora.

"How are we going to get off the island?"

And as if on cue, an explosion sounded and everyone ran outside of the cave. There, in a crater, was a gummiship. The door opened and two old friends of Sora fell out. "Donald? Goofy?" Sora exclaimed, running up to them. Riku grimaced and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Huyuck! Sora?" Goofy asked, rubbing his back.

"It is you two!" Sora exclaimed, wrapping his arms around them and embracing them.

Riku sighed and kicked the hugging group into the gummiship. "Hurry it up!" he growled, before walking in himself. The rest of the group walked in and tried to avoid Riku; he seemed in a bad mood.

"Soo..." Fred said, sitting in a chair. "This thing can take us to other worlds?"

"Exactly!" Donald said in his gruff voice. He started up the gummiship. Sora, Goofy, and Donald knew the flights between worlds would be a lot easier now that the heartless were gone, not all of them, but enough so that you could relax on gummiship rides.

"All right," Donald exclaimed. "Hereeee we go!" And they were gone before you could even blink.

The end of chapter two. I hope you liked it! Next time...we may just meet some more old friends! And we may just meet some Final Fantasy characters that many have been demanding to see in KH! See you next time! –wave wave- 


End file.
